1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a system for positioning a restrictor plate within a catch basin throat.
2. Background of the Related Art
Private groups and government bodies, such as the United States Environmental Protection Agency (U.S.E.P.A.), have sought to control unregulated sources of storm water discharge that have the greatest likelihood of causing continued environmental degradation. Such sources include storm water runoff, which picks up and transports harmful pollutants and discharges them, untreated, to waterways via sewer systems. Sediment-laden, contaminated runoff can overwhelm local water bodies, particularly small streams, resulting in streambed scour, stream bank erosion, and destruction of near-stream vegetative cover. The further result is the loss of in-stream habitats for fish and other aquatic species, an increased difficulty in filtering drinking water, the loss of drinking water reservoir storage capacity, and negative impacts on the navigational capacity of waterways.
Introduced regulations limit the size of runoff access points in storm drains to a maximum of seven square inches. Openings defining such access points must be not more than two inches across the smallest dimension. For example, a rectangular opening of two inches by three and a half inches would conform to such regulations. Such regulations have left state and local governments, who have curbside storm water catch basins with large inlets, searching for a solution.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a novel structure for enabling drain water and allowable sized sediment to enter the sewer system while preventing the access to larger sediment.